Phantom Photographs
by NeverEnough15
Summary: "Daniel James Fenton. Why is Phantom standing next to me on the photograph?" Now a ministory. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is version one, I originally had another version but that didn't worked out. But I'm still oploading version 2 later.

"Daniel James Fenton. Why is Phantom standing next to me on the photograph?"

* * *

FanFic by: NeverEnough15 (used to be EvaPhantom)

09-07-10

* * *

"_So, any plans for the weekend?" _Tucker's voice said. Danny sighed. "No... But maybe we could see the new movie, Dead Teacher... On which episode were they?"

"_I don't know anymore, there are so many of them, it kinda gets boring, you know._"

"Yeah, you're right." Danny looked at his newest NASA poster on his door and sighed again. "You know, I don't care what we are going to do, as long as there are no ghosts to worry about."

"_I agree man. Let's just hang out at my place and play_ doomed."

"And have Sam kick our butt? I don't think so." Danny disagreed. He stood up from his computer chair and kicked the basketball lying on the ground.

Silence on the other end of the conversation._ "What if we-" _

Danny couldn't hear Tuckers voice anymore due to his father, "Danny-boy! Your mother and I have this new invention, the Fenton Foto Taker!"

Tucker snickered, loud enough so Danny could hear him. "Tucker!" he yelled in the phone.

Jack noticed nothing and went on with his rant. "If you take a picture it shows the invisible ghosts!" He exclaimed happily. "But it also works as a normal camera!"

Danny sat down on his bed again. "Tucker, I'll come by tonight to play _doomed_ okay? Just make sure you call Sam." Tucker groaned, he didn't want to play doomed with Sam, he always lost. _"Fine. But don't be sorry when she kicks your butt," _he said before hanging up. Danny chuckled softly. He didn't wanted to lose either, but three make more fun than two.

"You done? Good! Because I want to show how it works!" Danny gulped. "W-what?"

"Don't be afraid, I'll just take a picture of you and see if there are any ghosts around. But don't worry, if there would be any, the ghost alarm would have gone off," he quickly added, noticing Danny's scared look.

"Come, Mads said that she wanted a picture of just the two of you, for in the Fenton Family Album!"

"Um, I really don't want to go on a picture right now Dad. And besides, Tucker wanted to play doomed, I should be heading over to him now or else I'll be late!" Danny stood up from his bed and went to the door, worrying if the camera would show anything about his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

"Nonsense!" His dad said cheerfully. He grabbed Danny's arm, causing him to yelp and they both went downstairs. "Tucker can wait for another minute."

_Relax, Fenton. There is nothing to worry about. It's just a stupid camera. It only shows invisible ghosts, I shouldn't worry too much. _Danny thought, while being dragged further to the kitchen where his mother was eating an apple.

"Maddie! Danny wants to go on the photo with you and I'll take it!" Maddie looked up and smiled at Danny. He hesitantly returned the smile. His mother stood up, quickly eating the last piece of her apple and put the bowl in the sink. She'd wash it later.

She went to Danny and together they smiled at the camera. "And say cheese!" Jack said.

"Cheese!" Maddie and Danny said at the same time.

"Can we see it Dad?" Danny asked, wanting to know if the picture wasn't another failure like the most pictures that were token from him.

"Mads..." Jack whispered. "L-look." He gave the camera to Maddie and her smile fell from her face as she saw the photograph.

"Daniel James Fenton. Why is Phantom standing next to me on the photograph?"

* * *

This is the end... For now... I'm still deciding if I should continue... I mean, yeah, I think it's pretty good to leave it here, but then there are so many questions unanswered... Like how will Danny get out of this mess? Or should he just tell his parents that he is Phantom? Will we hear more from Tucker? Will the apple get it's revenge?

That's why I'm leaving it up to you. Should I continue?

Please review! Critiques are most welcome and flames will be used to warm my hands. I'm cold.

-NeverEnough15 (EvaPhantom)


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie hesitantly grabbed the camera as she looked in Jack's eyes. His expression... was serious. She looked down at the photo on the camera's little screen.

She felt her heart sink as she stared at the green, with pleasure filled eyes of Phantom. He smiled at the camera with a wide grin that was showing his teeth.

"Daniel James Fenton. Why is Phantom standing next to me on the photograph?" She demanded, and stared her son in the eyes.

Blue ones. It must be some sort of trick of that filthy ghost, it had to be. Danny wasn't dead, he was still breathing, eating and sleeping. Everything a ghost didn't do. Everything a human had to do.

"I-I- uhm, yeah, well." He rubbed his hand behind his neck. This was Danny. Not Phantom. But what if...

"Jack! Danny's overshadowed!" Maddie immediately jumped into action and grabbed the Fenton Lipstick she always carried in her pocket. "That's why the camera showed Phantom, and not Danny!" She pointed the green lipstick at her son.

"You're right, mads! Don't worry, son, we will get you out of there!" Jack responded to his wife.

"Mom, Dad, wait!" Danny yelled, "It's me, Danny!"

"Then why did the camera show a smiling Phantom, and not you?"

"Because..." His gaze went to the ground.

"Well?"

"Because I am Phantom..."

_What? _But that's impossible! Humans can't have ghost powers! "Danny, I want you to stop this nonsense and tell us the truth, because it's obvious that you know it!" Maddie stated.

"What! Mom, it's the truth. I am Phantom..." Danny's voice grew softer as he looked down at the floor.

"Sweetie, you clearly have to breath and eat. Stop pretending you're Phantom and-"

"Mads, I think he's telling the truth." Jack said softly.

Maddie stared for the longest time at Jack before he continued. "Look at him," was all he stated. She slowly turned her head to Danny. He looked scared. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach when I saw his eyes water.

"The Fenton Foto Taker is supposed to take pictures of ghosts who are invisible, what if Danny _is _Phantom? That way the Fenton Foto Taker will take a picture of Phantom, because he's invisible right now for us. We can't see him, but that doesn't mean he's not here."

She lowered the Fenton Lipstick. What if her husband was right? A human with ghost powers. But that is impossible... Isn't it?

"Dad, no. Phantom is not hidden inside me, I am him." Danny lowered his gaze.

She swallowed. "B-b-but how?" she stuttered. Her baby boy? A half ghost? Phantom, nonetheless?

Danny looked up and sighed. "Remember the portal accident?"

Jack and Maddie said nothing. Danny continued nervously. "It sorta gave me... ghost powers," he finished softly.

"Can you... show us?" Jack said carefully.

Danny nodded, a sliver blue ring forming around his waist and splitting in two. One going up and the other going down. Slowly his white T-shirt disappeared only to be replaced with Phantom's jumpsuit. His blue pants vanished and also got replaced by the jumpsuit.

And then his eyes. His beautiful ice blue eyes. How she loved those.

But they got replaced by the emerald ones of Phantom.

"I'm so sorry," Phantom began to speak quickly. I should have told you guys earlier. I was afraid that you would do tests on me and rip me apart "molecule by molecule". I mean yeah, first I was afraid but now I'm not. Now I just want you and Jazz to be safe." His voice had a small echo behind it, and the mother wondered why she hadn't noticed all the similarities.

Jack interrupted his rant, "rip you apart molecule by molecule? Son, it doesn't matter to me whether you're ghost, boy or something in between."

Danny smiled softly at those words. "And I'm sure your mother thinks the same way I do, right Maddie?"

"Sweetie," Maddie said, walking to him. "Your father is right. You will always be Danny to us." She hugged him and he let out out a small yelp. She could feel the cold from his his against hers.

Then it felt warm, human like warm. Maddie let go of the hug and looked in his now ice blue eyes.

"I love you." She smiled.

Her son returned the smile with a wide grin. "I love you too."

"Yeah, son, I love you too. It doesn't matter that you stole all those things and kidnapped the mayor!" Jack exclaimed. She could feel the color drain from her face. She had forgotten about that. Phantom, no, Danny, did all those things. And he stole their Christmas presents!

"What? No! I didn't do those things!" Danny quickly said.

Jack and Maddie waited for him to continue. Danny sighed. "I didn't stole all those things, I mean, yeah, I kinda did it.." His mother looked at him with a stern expression. "But I was being controlled by Freakshow! You know, that freaky clown with the circus that was here a while ago?" Jack nodded. "He had this staff and could control ghosts, including me. He made me and some other ghosts steal."

"As for the mayor thing, the mayor was overshadowed by Walker, a ghost who has a thing for rules and prisons. If you look close at the picture you can see him holding me, not me holding him."

Maddie could feel a smile forming on her face. Danny was still Danny, he always had been. "Honey, we're sure that there's an explanation for everything that happened." She saw Danny's expression change to relief. "But maybe it's better if we just sit down at the couch, grab some fudge for your father, and you tell us some stories. I'm sure you have lots of them." Danny grinned wide at her words.

"That's a great idea Maddie! I'll go get the fudge!"

* * *

Phew, that's done. I had absolutely no idea how to to this and got stuck two times. D:

I figured that Danny's parents wouldn't just go from 'hunting Phantom' to loving him. It just didn't seem logical to me.. So that's why Maddie is first not believing Danny, then denies that Danny's Phantom, and finally they accept him. Because he is still their son and they love him. 3

Next up, a small 'epilogue'.

Thank you all for reviewing!

**Len: **but-but, I thought it would be a nice ending! D: And don't scratch your eyes out! You'll need them for the next chappie! :)

**fayrandothneil: **xD Here it is!

**Kigy: **… You know, you're completely right. I didn't even thought about that. D: Thanks!

**June L**: … *continues* :D

**more**: Thank you! :)

**Wastelandphantom- needstologin**: Aye! Here it is!

Review! Critiques are most welcome and flames will be used to warm my hands. I'm still cold.

-NeverEnough15

_Edited: 23-02-11 (DD-MM-YY)_


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! The ending! Yeah this story was short... .,.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack shoved another cube of fudge in his full mouth. "Hmm, woney, wnext twime you bwuy fwudge, take twe ice cream one." Another bite. "I like twhat wone."

Maddie sighed, but then she smiled a little at her husband love for fudge. "Sure hon. I needed to buy the groceries tomorrow anyway."

"Owh, and Dwanny." He swallowed the fudge. "When there's a ghost on the loose next time, we should both go catch it!" He put one arm proud around his son's neck, causing him to yelp. "Then you can be my new sidekick!"

Danny laughed. "That's.. great Dad." Maddie laughed at this too. Jack burst with happiness as he blabbered about how his son could be helping with ghost hunting and how the ghosts would fear them.

"But Danny, this all still doesn't explain why we once saw you and Phantom at the same time!" Maddie said, referring to the stories that Danny told them.

"Yeah, you're right. OK," Danny said while thinking about how to tell the story about when he was split in half. Jack took another few bites of his fudge before gesturing to Maddie if she wanted some. She shook her head 'no' and they both waited for Danny to begin telling. "It was Friday and I really wanted a normal weekend, without ghosts bugging me at the worst possible times. So I decided to split myself in half. My human half could hang out with Sam and Tucker while having a great weekend and my ghost half could fight the ghosts."

"I grabbed the Fenton Ghost Catcher and took it to my room where Sam and Tucker were. It worked, splitting myself. It was painful- but don't worry! It was just a bit painful!" He quickly added, receiving the worried looks that his parents sent him. "And there I was, at two spots at the same time. I really don't remember much from it all, because it gives me a headache, seeing the same memory from two different spots. But Sam and Tucker were there and they told me about it."

"They say that my human half was lazy and had no manners while my ghost half was incredibly 'super'." Jack and Maddie laughed, remembering when their son was all lazy. Danny smiled with them. "And then I-"

He was cut off by his cellphone ringing some cheery tune. He blinked before wondering who would call him. He hoped it wasn't Sam or Tucker, calling him for a ghost attack he needed to take care off. He reached for his pockets and checked the caller ID. It was Tucker.

"Oh, man! I totally forgot!" He said panicked before answering.

"_Danny! Where are you! Are you fighting some ghost? You better be 'cause if you aren't I'll kick your but so hard that you're in next Monday!" _

Oh, it was Sam.

Wait. Sam was calling. Was she already at Tucker's house? How late was it anyway?

"Sam, listen, I'm so sorry-"

"_Damn right you are. Do you have any clue how worried Tucker and I are? We thought that some ghost really got you this time and-" _

"Sam! I'm fine. Really, I am. It's just... my parents found out my secret," he said, looking at Maddie and Jack, who was still eating fudge.

"_WHAT?"_ Two voices said at once. Apparently, Tucker had been listening to the conversation.

"_Dude. They did what?"_ Tucker's voice asked.

"You heard me, but it's OK. It's actually nice to have them knowing," he replied, smiling at his parents who were silently listening to the conversation as well.

"Dad want me to be his sidekick now." Tucker and Sam laughed.

"_So, ya still coming to play Doomed?"_ Tucker asked. Sam sighed. "And, _to tell us _how _your parents found out."_

"_Err. Yeah. That too." _ Tucker corrected.

Danny looked at his parents, knowing that they heard Sam's question.

Maddie shrugged. "That's fine, sweetie. You must be tired telling all those stories." She smiled at him.

"Alright, guys, I'm on my way!" Danny said before hanging up.

"Oh, Danny. Maybe you can pick up some fudge when you come home?" Jack asked.

"Jack! I thought you still had plenty!" Jack flushed. "I, ehm, did. But now it's gone."

Danny laughed. "Sure, Dad. I'll go get some." he said, running out of the Fenton residence to play _Doomed _with his friends.

Maddie looked at her son worriedly. Jack noticed. "Ah, don't worry mads, he'll be fine." Maddie nodded in approval.

"Well, we at least know where he is all the time."

* * *

THE END! :D

Wow, normally I don't update as much as I'm doing now. xD School's being nice to me, that's why I'm updating and posting so much! I likeee it.

Let´s all hope it will last a while.

Please review. It makessss me happy! :D

-NeverEnough15


End file.
